vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Olivier Messiaen
miniatur|250px|Olivier Messiaen (1930) Olivier Eugène Prosper Charles Messiaen (* 10. Dezember 1908 in Avignon; † 27. April 1992 in Paris) war ein französischer Komponist, Kompositionslehrer und Organist. Leben Kindheit Olivier Messiaen wurde in einer literarisch geprägten Familie in Avignon geboren. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, Alain. Sein Vater Pierre Messiaen war Englischprofessor und arbeitete ab 1919 über drei Jahrzehnte lang an einer Übersetzung der Werke von William Shakespeare, ein Umstand, der den jungen Olivier maßgeblich beeinflusste. Als Jugendlicher las er Shakespeare in der Übersetzung von Jean-Baptiste Joseph Émile Montégut. Die Schilderung menschlicher Leidenschaften sowie die von Fabelwesen, Hexen und Gespenstern bevölkerte märchenhaft magische Welt Shakespeares faszinierten ihn. :„Ich orientierte mich an Märchen, und Shakespeare ist manchmal ein Supermärchen, und es ist vor allem dieser Aspekt, der mich beeinflusst hat. … Ich liebte mehr als alles andere Macbeth (wegen der Hexen und des Gespenstes Banquos) ebenso wie Puck und Ariel.“ Claude Samuel: Entretiens avec Olivier Messiaen; Paris 1986; Seite 5 Als Kind inszenierte er Shakespeare mittels Zellophanpapier und mit Aquarellfarben bemalte er an Glasscheiben geklebte Dekors; einziger Zuschauer war sein jüngerer Bruder.Olivier Messiaen and Claude Samuel: Conversations with Claude Samuel, Portland 1994, Seite 41 Seine Mutter, die Dichterin Cecile Sauvage, hatte Vorfahren aus dem südfranzösischen Raum. Ein Gedicht an den ungeborenen Sohn, das sie während der Schwangerschaft verfasste, ist von einem pantheistischen Naturgefühl geprägt, das für den erwachsenen Olivier kennzeichnend werden sollte: :„Ich werde sagen: Ich habe diese Flamme diesen Augen gegeben, ich habe dem zweideutigen Lächeln des Mondes, dem Leuchten des Meeres, dem Samt der Pflaume diese zwei kindlichen Sterne entnommen, die sich dem Unendlichen öffnen.“ Der Einfluss der Mutter darf für die Zeit, als die Familie in Grenoble wohnte und Vater und Großvater im Krieg waren, als besonders prägend eingestuft werden. Messiaen hat in der Folge neben den musikalischen auch literarische Interessen und Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Fast alle seine Vokalwerke beruhen auf eigenen Texten. Vielen seiner Werke sind Kommentare in Form von Prosagedichten vorangestellt. Messiaen war sich der prägenden Einflüsse seiner Jugend durchaus bewusst. So nahm er eine Schallplatte mit die Gedichte seiner Mutter umrahmenden Orgelimprovisationen auf. Im Gespräch mit Claude Samuel erinnerte er sich daran: :„Der größte Eindruck, den ich empfing, kam von meiner Mutter …; während dieser ganzen Zeit … hat mich meine Mutter in einem Klima von Poesie und Märchen erzogen, das, unabhängig von Berufung zum Musiker, der Ursprung von all dem war, was ich später gemacht habe.“Claude Samuel: Entretiens avec Olivier Messiaen; Paris 1986; Seite 12 Im Jahr 1912 zogen die Messiaens nach Ambert und 1914 nach Grenoble. Messiaen betonte später häufig seine intensive Gebundenheit an diesen Ort und speziell dessen grandiose BergweltClaude Samuel: Entretiens avec Olivier Messiaen; Paris 1986; Seite 11 und kaufte ein Haus südlich der Stadt. Ab dem achten Lebensjahr sind erste ungewöhnliche musikalische Interessen nachzuweisen. Messiaen begann autodidaktisch Klavier zu spielen und nach Gefühl Kanons in der Oktave zu komponieren. Bald darauf erhielt er ersten Klavierunterricht. Relativ früh wurde er mit den Klavierwerken Ravels (Gaspard de la nuit) und Debussys (Estampes) vertraut, die beide später für seine eigene kompositorische Entwicklung wichtig wurden. Zu Weihnachten wünschte er sich Opernpartituren von Mozart, Gluck, Berlioz und Wagner. Früh zeigte sich mit dem katholischen Glauben eine weitere Leitlinie seines späteren Denkens und Schaffens. Schon als Kind kaufte er sich theologische Bücher. Das Verhältnis zwischen Phantasie, Musik, Theater und Religion beschrieb er später in folgenden Worten: :„Es ist unbestreitbar, dass ich in den Wahrheiten des katholischen Glaubens diese Verführung durch das Wunderbare hundertfach, tausendfach multipliziert wiedergefunden habe, und es handelte sich nicht mehr um eine theatralische Fiktion, sondern um etwas Wahres.“ Nach der Rückkehr des Vaters zog die Familie für kurze Zeit nach Nantes. Neben verschiedenen, wechselnden Klavierlehrern wurde vor allem der Harmonieunterricht bei Jehan de Gibon wichtig, der ihn mit Debussys damals noch als progressiv empfundener Oper Pelléas et Mélisande bekannt machte. Messiaen bekannte später, dass dieses Werk auf ihn wie eine blitzartige Offenbarung gewirkt habe und ihn wie kein anderes beeinflusst habe. Im Herbst 1919 wurde der Vater an das Pariser Lycée Charlemagne berufen, so dass ein abermaliger Wechsel des Wohnortes anstand. Für den jungen Olivier begann hier der Unterricht an einer der berühmtesten musikalischen Ausbildungsstätten der damaligen Zeit, dem Conservatoire de Paris. Ausbildung am Conservatoire Von 1919 bis 1930 studierte Messiaen am Conservatoire. Hier besuchte er mehrere Klassen und wurde stark geprägt durch den ganz eigenen Stil des Konservatoriums, der durch Traditionen und die Tätigkeit der Lehrer bestimmt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Schülern empfand Messiaen nie das Bedürfnis, aus dem Schulzwang auszubrechen, und noch sehr viel später erwähnte er seine ehemaligen Lehrer mit dem größten Respekt. Klavierunterricht erhielt Messiaen von Georges Falkenberg. Sein Harmonielehrer Jean Gallon legte den Grundstein für die Chromatik und die Fiorituren, die Messiaen später in seinen Werken reich zur Geltung brachte. Für seine Studien in Harmonielehre erhielt er 1924 einen zweiten Preis. Im Fugenstudium bei Georges Caussade war Messiaen erfolgreicher. Hier erhielt er 1926 einen ersten Preis in Kontrapunkt und Fuge. Bei seinem Lehrer für Klavierbegleitung, Cesar Abel Estyle, entwickelte Messiaen die Kunst des Improvisierens, wofür er 1927 wieder einen ersten Preis erhielt. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten im Improvisieren wurde Messiaen schließlich in die Orgelklasse von Marcel Dupré geschickt. Dieser Lehrer war für ihn von großer Bedeutung und so machte sich Messiaen dessen Virtuosität zu eigen und entwickelte diese bis zur Vollkommenheit weiter. Hierfür wurde er 1929 mit einem doppelten ersten Preis in Orgelspiel und Orgelimprovisation belohnt. Ein weiterer wichtiger Lehrer Messiaens war Maurice Emmanuel, bei dem er Musikgeschichte studierte. Emmanuel beeinflusste Messiaen stark durch die Beschäftigung mit altgriechischer Musik und Metrik, sowie durch die Praxis des Harmonisierens von gregorianischen Melodien. Auf beides griff Messiaen später in seinen Kompositionen zurück – beispielsweise in La Nativité du Seigneur, wo er zum Teil gregorianischen Gesänge chromatisch abwandelte. In der Kompositionsklasse von Paul Dukas, der für Messiaen ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung war, erhielt dieser 1930 seinen letzten ersten Preis, bevor er das Konservatorium mit einem zusätzlichen Diplom höherer musikalischer Studien verließ. Weitere Lehrer waren Noël Gallon, der Bruder von Jean Gallon, der Klavier, Harmonielehre, Fuge, Kontrapunkt und Orchestration unterrichtete, sowie Joseph Baggers, bei dem sich Messiaen als Schlagzeuger ausbildete. Während seiner Zeit am Conservatoire wurde Messiaen jedoch nicht nur musikalisch geformt. Seine Eltern förderten seine Freude am Theater, indem sie mit ihm in zahlreiche Aufführungen gingen. Außerdem wurde durch sie eine gute Allgemeinbildung angestrebt, was für Schüler des Conservatoires eher selten war. :„In der Zeit, als mein Vater zum Professor in Paris ernannt wurde, hatte ich die große Freude, die Monumente, die Museen und die Kirchen zu besuchen; meine ersten Besuche der Notre-Dame, (...) haben ohne Zweifel einen Einfluß auf meine Laufbahn ausgeübt. Ich bin noch immer geblendet von den wunderbaren Farben dieser Fenster des Mittelalters (...) das ist die Natur selbst in ihrer außerordentlichsten Äußerung.“Claude Samuel: Entretiens avec Olivier Messiaen; Paris 1967; Seite 4 Organist und Komponist 1931 übernahm er die Organistenstelle an der Kirche La Trinité (Paris), die er 60 Jahre lang innehatte. Wenngleich die Hauptaufgabe Messiaens in der liturgischen Begleitung während der Messe bestand, so hatte er doch auch die Möglichkeit, eigene Improvisationen zu spielen. Als ihn dies jedoch zu ermüden begann, schrieb er die Messe de la Pentecôte, in der er all seine früheren Improvisationen zusammenfasste. Schon dieses Werk ging weit über das hinaus, was man üblicherweise bei einem Gottesdienst in der Kirche hörte. Demzufolge verstand die Gemeinde Messiaens eigene Musik nicht und empörte sich über die Modernität und ätherische Entrücktheit seiner frühen Orgelstücke, die er als "komponierender Organist" schrieb. 1932 heiratete Messiaen die Geigerin und Komponistin Claire Delbos, die wenige Jahre nach der Geburt des Sohnes Pascal (geb. 1937) von einem Nervenleiden befallen wurde und 1959 starb. Für Delbos schrieb Messiaen u.a. den Vokalzyklus Poèmes pour Mi (Mi war ihr Spitzname) und einige Violinstücke. Zusammen mit André Jolivet, Yves Baudrier und Jean-Yves Daniel-Lesur gilt Messiaen als Gründer der Jeune France, eine Gruppe von Komponisten, die sich 1936 formierte. Im selben Jahr, 1936, begann Messiaen seine Lehrtätigkeit. Er unterrichtete Blattspiel am Klavier an der École Normale de Musique de Paris und Orgelimprovisation an der Schola Cantorum. Im Jahr 1939 wurde er zum Kriegsdienst berufen, wo er 1940 in Gefangenschaft geriet. Knapp neun Monate verbrachte Messiaen als Kriegsgefangener im Stammlager VIII A der Deutschen Wehrmacht im Ostteil von Görlitz, dem heutigen Zgorzelec, wo er das Quatuor pour la fin du temps fertigstellte und zusammen mit anderen Lagerinsassen auch zur Uraufführung brachte. Dies wurde dort durch den wohlwollenden Lagerkommandanten Franzpeter Goebels ermöglicht, der dann später als Konzertpianist und Klavierprofessor an der Nordwestdeutschen Musikakademie (heute Hochschule für Musik Detmold) bekannt wurde. Der Krieg hat tiefe Spuren in Messiaens Schaffen hinterlassen. :„Seine Musik bekommt unvermittelt einen noch größeren Ernst, der sich in den Monaten des Leidens einstellte und apokalyptische Visionen hervorbrachte.“Theo Hirsbrunner: Olivier Messiaen; Leben und Werk; Laaber 1988; Seite 41 Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Paris wurde Messiaen 1941 zum Lehrer am Conservatoire ernannt. Er unterrichtete Harmonielehre auf einem sehr hohen Niveau. Als er 1943 Guy-Bernard Delapierre wiedertraf, den er in der Kriegsgefangenschaft kennengelernt hatte, begann er in dessen Wohnung private Analysekurse zu geben. Dies bewog den Direktor des Conservatoires dazu, Messiaen eine Analyseklasse im Konservatorium zu übertragen. So lehrte Messiaen ab 1947 Analyse, Ästhetik und Rhythmus. Das Unterrichten in einer Kompositionsklasse wurde Messiaen von der leitenden Behörde untersagt, da er eines skandalträchtigen Modernismus verdächtigt wurde. Erst 1966 durfte er die Kompositionsklasse übernehmen und wurde zum Professor für Komposition ernannt. Laut Messiaen selbst war diese Klasse so etwas wie eine Klasse über Superkomposition. So behandelte er besonders Inhalte, die seiner Meinung nach in den anderen Kompositionsklassen zu kurz kamen, wie zum Beispiel das Studium der exotischen, antiken und ultramodernen Musik, sowie Orchestration und Rhythmus. Seine Lehrtätigkeit am Conservatoire beendete Messiaen im Jahr 1978. Er bildete in dieser Zeit ganze Generationen von wichtigen Komponisten des 20. Jahrhunderts aus. So war er unter anderem der Lehrer von Pierre Boulez, Karlheinz Stockhausen, Iannis Xenakis und Jean-Louis Petit. Wichtige Werke für seine Lehre waren die Bücher ''Vingt Leçons d’harmonie (1939) und Technique de mon langage musical (1944). Das Erstere ist ein Heft mit Stilübungen, die außerordentlich gut dazu geeignet sind, in die Kompositionstechnik eines großen Meisters der Vergangenheit einzuführen. Das Zweite ist ein Lehrbuch, in dem Messiaen seine wichtigsten harmonischen und rhythmischen Neuerungen darlegt. Am 1. Juli 1961 heiratete Messiaen die Pianistin Yvonne Loriod, die bereits 1941 Schülerin seiner Klasse am Conservatoire war und fortan auch als eine der wichtigsten Interpreten seiner Musik galt. 1967 wurde Messiaen ins Institut de France gewählt. Nach einem Kompositionsauftrag des Intendanten der Pariser Oper, Rolf Liebermann, schrieb Messiaen 1975–1983 nach eigenem Libretto seine einzige Oper Saint François d’Assise, deren 8 Bilder das Eingehen der göttlichen Gnade in die Seele Franz von Assisis darstellen. 1971 wurde Messiaen mit dem Erasmuspreis und dem Wihuri-Sibelius-Preis ausgezeichnet, 1977 mit dem Léonie-Sonning-Musikpreis, 1979 mit dem Bach-Preis der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg und 1982 mit dem renommierten Wolf-Preis. 1992 starb Messiaen in Paris, kurz vor der Premiere der zweiten Produktion von Saint François d’Assise bei den Salzburger Festspielen, die vom Regisseur Peter Sellars unter der musikalischen Leitung von Esa-Pekka Salonen verwirklicht wurde. Messiaens Musik Der französische Komponist schöpfte für seine Musik Anregungen aus dem Studium der Zahlenmystik, indischer Rhythmen, der Gregorianik, des Vogelgesangs, der Klangwelt javanischer Gamelan-Orchester oder der Musik Claude Debussys und Igor Strawinskys. Über all diese verschiedenartigen Inspirationen hinaus ist seine Musik von spiritueller Energie und einem tiefen, katholischen Glauben geprägt. Er war außerdem Synästhetiker, der Klänge mit Farben assoziierte. :„Mein heimliches Verlangen nach feenhafter Pracht in der Harmonie hat mich zu diesen Feuerschwertern gedrängt, diesen jähen Sternen, diesen blau-orangenen Lavaströmen, diesen Planeten von Türkis, diesen Violettönen, diesem Granatrot wuchernder Verzweigungen, dieser Wirbel von Tönen und Farben in einem Wirrwarr von Regenbögen.“Zitat aus Messiaen: Die Technik meiner musikalischen Sprache Messiaen zeichnete auf Weltreisen Vogelrufe auf – er war in der Lage, ungefähr 700 Vogelrufe zu unterscheiden – und verwendete diese unter anderem in den Klavierwerken Catalogue d’Oiseaux 1956–1958, La fauvette des Jardins 1970 und Petites Esquisses d’Oiseaux 1986, im Jardin du sommeil d’amour aus der Turangalîla-Sinfonie 1946–1948, im Orchesterwerk Des Canyons aux Étoiles 1971–1974 sowie in außergewöhnlich komplexer Form im 6. Bild Le Prêche aux Oiseaux seiner Oper Saint François d’Assise. Bezogen auf seine auf Vogelstimmen beruhenden Kompositionen erläuterte Messiaen: „Angesichts so vieler entgegengesetzter Schulen, überlebter Stile und sich widersprechender Schreibweisen gibt es keine humane Musik, die dem Verzweifelten Vertrauen einflößen könnte. Da greifen die Stimmen der unendlichen Natur ein.“ Seine sieben „Modi mit begrenzten Transpositionsmöglichkeiten“ systematisieren die bereits aus der Musik von Franz Liszt, Claude Debussy, Alexander Skrjabin, Maurice Ravel und Béla Bartók bekannten distanziellen Oktavteilungen ( das heißt gleichstufige bzw. periodisch-alternierende Intervallketten) und verwenden diese als "flächendeckendes" Skalenmaterial für lange distanzharmonische Verläufe. Messiaen postulierte auch einige "Spezialakkorde", wie zum Beispiel den akustischen Achtklang "Akkord der Resonanz" oder den diatonischen Siebenklang "Akkord auf der Dominante" und viele andere mehr. Ferner entwickelte er Multiplikations- und Divisionsreihen für seine Rhythmik; er nannte seine symmetrischen rhythmischen Formeln „nicht umkehrbare Rhythmen“. Mit seinem Klavierstück Mode de valeurs et d’intensités initiierte er 1949 die serielle Musik. Vor allem in seinem Spätwerk wie dem Orgelzyklus Livre du Saint-Sacrement, 1984/85, werden die entwickelten Techniken kombiniert und ordnen sich – genauso wie in seinen drei Orgelzyklen aus den dreißiger Jahren – einem zumeist geistlichen Thema unter. In seinen Kompositionen verwendete er auch ungewöhnliche Instrumente wie die Ondes Martenot. Olivier Messiaen stellte einige seiner Kompositionstechniken bereits 1944 in der Abhandlung Technique de mon langage musical dar (Deutsch 1966). Diesen Ideen blieb er trotz Verfeinerung der Techniken sein ganzes weiteres Leben weitgehend treu. Dies führte zu einem in sich geschlossenen, unverkennbaren „Messiaen-Stil“, der sich durch alle seine Werke zieht. Synästhet "when I hear music, and equally when I read it, to see inwardly, in my mind’s eye, colors which move with the music, and I sense these colors in an extremely vivid manner"Zitat nach: Bernard, Jonathan W. (1986): Messiaen’s Synaesthesia. The corresponcene between colour and sound structure in his music. Music Perception, 4 (1), S. 41 Olivier Messiaen bezeichnete sich selbst als Synästhetiker, der sowohl bei Klängen Farben sieht, als auch bei Farben Klänge hörte. In der Literatur finden sich allerdings widersprüchliche Angaben, ob es sich bei Messiaen tatsächlich um einen Synästhetiker im engeren Sinne handelt oder nicht. Werke Werke (nach Besetzung) Bühnenwerk * Saint François d’Assise (Scènes Franciscaines). Oper in 3 Akten (8 Bildern) für Soli, Chor und Orchester (1975–83). Libretto: Olivier Messiaen. UA 28. November 1983 Paris Vokalwerke * Deux Ballades de Villon für Gesang und Klavier (1921), unveröffentlicht * La Mort du Nombre für Sopran, Tenor, Violine und Klavier (1930), 13’, Durand * Trois Melodies für Sopran und Klavier (1930), Durand * Messe '' für 8 Sopranstimmen und 4 Violinen (1933), unveröffentlicht * ''Vocalise '' für Sopran und Klavier (1935), 4’, Leduc * ''Poèmes pour Mi für Sopran und Klavier (1936) bzw. für Sopran und Orchester (1937), 28’, Durand * O Sacrum Convivium! Motette für vierstimmigen gemischten Chor oder für Sopran solo und Orgel (1937), 3–4’, Durand * Chants de Terre et de Ciel (Messiaen) für Sopran- und Klavier (1938), Durand * Chœurs pour une Jeanne d’Arc '' für große und kleine Chöre (1941), unveröffentlicht * ''Trois petites Liturgies de la présence divine (Messiaen) '' für Klavier, Ondes martenot, 36-stimmigen Frauenchor, Schlagzeug und Streicher '' (1943–44), 40’, Durand * ''Harawi – Chant d‘amour et de mort (Messiaen) '' für Sopran und Klavier (1945), 60’, Durand * ''Chant des déportés für Chor und Orchester (1945) * Cinq Rechants (Messiaen) '' für zwölfstimmigen gemischten Chor (1948), 17’, Salabert, * ''La Transfiguration de Notre-Seigneur Jésus-Christ '' für gemischten Chor, Klavier, Violoncello, Flöte, Klarinette, Vibraphon, Marimbaphon, Xylorimba und Orchester (1965–69), 90’, Leduc Orchesterwerke * ''Fugue en re mineur für Orchester (1928), unveröffentlicht * Le Banquet eucharistique für Orchester (1928), unveröffentlicht * Les Offrandes oubliées für Orchester (1930), 11’, Durand * Simple Chant d‘une âme für Orchester (1930), unveröffentlicht * Le Tomebau resplendissant für Orchester (1931), ? * Hymne au Saint Sacrement für Orchester (1932), 13’, Broude Brothers * L’Ascension für Orchester (1932), 30’, Leduc * Turangalîla-Sinfonie für Klavier, Ondes Martenot und Orchester (1946–48), 75’, Durand * Reveil des oiseaux für Klavier und Orchester (1953), 20’, Durand * Oiseaux exotiques für Klavier und Kammerorchester (1955–56), 13’, Universal Edition * Chronochromie für Orchester (1959–60), 22’, Leduc * Sept Haîkaî. Esquisses japonaises für Klavier und Kammerorchester (1962), 20’, Leduc * Couleurs de la cité céleste für Klavier Bläser und Schlagzeug (1963), 16’, Leduc * Et exspecto resurrectionem mortuorum für Bläser und Schlagzeug (1964), 29’, Leduc * Des Canyons aux étoiles für Klavier, Horn, Xylorimba, Glockenspiel und Orchester (1971–74), 100’, Leduc * Un Vitrail et des oiseaux für Klavier, Holz- und Blechbläser und Schlagzeug (1986), 9’, Leduc * La Ville d’en haut für Holz- und Blechbläser, Klavier und Schlagzeug, (1986), 12’, Leduc * Un sourire für Orchester (1989) * Éclairs sur l’Au-delà … für Orchester (1987–1991) * Concert à quatre für Flöte, Oboe, Violoncello, Klavier und Orchester, (1992) unvoll., vollendete Version von Yvonne Loriod-Messiaen, George Benjamin und Heinz Holliger, 27', Leduc. Kammermusik * Thème et variations für Violine und Klavier (1930), 10’, Leduc * Fantaisie für Violine und Klavier (1933), unveröffentlicht * Deux monodies en quarts de ton für Ondes Martenot (1938), unveröffentlicht * Fête des belles eaux für sechs Ondes Martenot (1938), unveröffentlicht * Quatuor pour la fin du temps für Violine, Klarinette, Violoncello und Klavier (1940–41), 49’, Durand * Musique de Scene pour un Œdipe für Ondes Martenot (1942), unveröffentlicht * Le Merle noir für Flöte und Klavier (1951), 6’, Leduc * Le tombeau de Jean-Pierre Guésec für Horn (1971), Leduc Klavier (Solo/zwei Klaviere) * La Dame de Shalott für Klavier (1917), unveröffentlicht * La Tristesse d‘un grand ciel blanc für Klavier (1925), unveröffentlicht * Huit Préludes für Klavier (1928–29), Durand * Piece pour le tombeau de Paul Dukas für Klavier (1935), 5’, La Revue Musicale 166 (1936) * Rondeau für Klavier (1943), 3’, Leduc * Visions de l‘Amen für 2 Klaviere (1943), 48’, Durand. * Vingt regards sur l’enfant-Jésus für Klavier (1944), 125’, Durand * Cantéyodjayâ für Klavier (1949), 12’, Universal Edition * Quatre Etudes de Rythme für Klavier (1949–1950), Durand * Catalogue d’oiseaux für Klavier (1956–58), 165’, Leduc * La Fauvette des jardins für Klavier (1970), 34 1/2’, Leduc * Petites Esquisses d’oiseaux für Klavier (1986), 45’, Leduc Orgel Solo * Esquisse modale (1927; unveröffentlicht, Manuskript verschollen?) * Prélude (ca. 1928; entdeckt 1997 und posthum herausgegeben von Olivier Latry; Paris: Leduc, 2002) * L'hôte aimable des âmes (1928; unveröffentlicht, Manuskript verschollen?) * Le Banquet céleste (1928; Paris: Leduc, 1960) * Variations écossaises (1928; unveröffentlicht, Manuskript verschollen?) * Diptyque: essai sur la vie terrestre et l'éternité bienheureuse (1930; Paris: Durand, 1930) * Offrande au Saint Sacrement (ca. 1930; entdeckt 1997 und posthum herausgegeben von Olivier Latry; Paris: Leduc, 2001) * Apparition de l'église éternelle (1932; Paris: Lemoine, 1934) * L'Ascension (1933–34; Paris: Leduc, 1934) * La Nativité du Seigneur (1935; Paris: Leduc, 1936) * Les Corps Glorieux (1939; Paris: Leduc, 1942) * Messe de la Pentecôte (1949–50; Paris: Leduc, 1951) * Livre d'orgue (1951; Paris: Leduc, 1953) * Verset pour la Fête de la Dédicace (1960; Paris: Leduc, 1961) * Monodie (1963; Paris: Leduc, 1997) * Méditations sur le mystère de la Sainte Trinité (1969; Paris: Leduc, 1973) * Livre du Saint Sacrament (1984; Paris: Leduc, 1989) Tonbandmusik * Timbres-durées (zusammen mit Pierre Henry) für Tonband (1952), unveröffentlicht Werke (chronologisch) Veröffentlichte Werke * Le Banquet céleste für Orgel (1928), Leduc * Huit Préludes für Klavier (1928–29), Durand * Diptyque für Orgel (1930), Durand * ''La Mort du Nombre für Sopran, Tenor, Violine und Klavier (1930), 13’, Durand * Les Offrandes oubliées für Orchester (1930), 11’, Durand * Trois Melodies für Sopran und Klavier (1930), Durand * Apparition de l‘église éternelle für Orgel (1932) Lemoine * Thème et variations für Violine und Klavier (1030), 10’, Leduc * Fantaisie Bualesque für Klavier (1932), Durand * ''Hymne au Saint Sacrement für Orchester (1932), 13’, Broude Brothers * L’Ascension für Orchester (1932), 30’, Leduc * L‘Ascension für Orgel (1933–34), Leduc * La Nativiité du Seigneur für Orgel (1935), Leduc * Piece pour le tombeau de Paul Dukas für Klavier (1935), 5’, La Revue Musicale 166 (1936) * Vocalise für Sopran und Klavier (1935), 4’, Leduc * Poèmes pour Mi (Messiaen) für Sopran und Klavier (1936), 28’, Durand * O Sacrum Convivium! Motette für vierstimmigen gemischten Chor'' oder für Sopran solo und Orgel (1937), 3–4’, Durand * Poèmes pour Mi (Messiaen) für Sopran und Orchester (1937), 28’, Durand * Chants de Terre et de Ciel (Messiaen) für Sopran- und Klavier (1938), Durand * Les Corps glorieux für Orgel (1939), Leduc * ''Quatuor pour la fin du temps für Violine, Klarinette, Violoncello und Klavier (1940–41), 49’, Durand * Rondeau für Klavier (1943), 3’, Leduc * Visions de l‘Amen für 2 Klaviere (1943), 48’, Durand. * Trois petites Liturgies de la présence divine (Messiaen) für Klavier, Ondes martenot, 36-stimmigen Frauenchor, Schlagzeug und Streicher'' (1943–44), 40’, Durand * Vingt regards sur l’enfant-Jésus für Klavier (1944), 125’, Durand * Harawi – Chant d‘amour et de mort (Messiaen) für Sopran und Klavier (1945), 60’, Durand * Chant des déportés für Chor und Orchester (1945) * Turangalîla-Sinfonie für Klavier, Ondes Martenot und Orchester (1946–48), 75’, Durand * Cinq Rechants (Messiaen) für zwölfstimmigen gemischten Chor (1948), 17’, Salabert, * Cantéyodjayâ für Klavier (1949), 12’, Universal Edition * Quatre Etudes de Rythme für Klavier (1949–1950), Durand * Messe de la pentecôte für Orgel (1949–50), Leduc * Le Merle noir für Flöte und Klavier (1951), 6’, Leduc * Livre d‘orgue für Orgel (1951), Leduc * ''Reveil des oiseaux für Klavier und Orchester (1953), 20’, Durand * Oiseaux exotiques für Klavier und Kammerorchester (1955–56), 13’, Universal Edition * Catalogue d’oiseaux für Klavier (1956–58), 165’, Leduc * Chronochromie für Orchester (1959–60), 22’, Leduc * Verset pour la fête de la Dédicace für Orgel (1960), Leduc * ''Sept Haîkaî. Esquisses japonaises für Klavier, Bläser, acht Violinen, und Schlagzeug (1962), 20’, Leduc * Couleurs de la cité céleste für Klavier Bläser und Schlagzeug (1963), 16’, Leduc * Et exspecto resurrectionem mortuorum für Holzbläser, Blechbläser und Schlagzeug (1964), 29’, Leduc * La Transfiguration de Notre-Seigneur Jésus-Christ für gemischten Chor, Klavier, Violoncello, Flöte, Klarinette, Vibraphon, Marimbaphon, Xylorimba und Orchester (1965–69), 90’, Leduc * Meditations sur Le Mystère de la Sainte Trinité für Orgel (1969), Leduc * ''La Fauvette des jardins für Klavier (1970), 34 1/2’, Leduc * Le Tombeau de Jean-Pierre Guésec für Horn (1971), Leduc * ''Des Canyons aux étoiles für Klavier, Horn, Xylorimba, Glockenspiel und Orchester (1971–74), 100’, Leduc * Saint François d‘Assise, Scènes Franciscaines – Opéra en trois actes et huit tableaux (1975–83; Libretto: Messiaen) für Soli, Chor und Orchester, Leduc * Livre du Saint-Sacrament für Orgel (1984–1985), 90’, Leduc * Petites Esquisses d’oiseaux für Klavier (1986), 45’, Leduc * Un Vitrail et des oiseaux für Klavier, Holz- und Blechbläser und Schlagzeug (1986), 9’, Leduc * La Ville d’en haut für Holz- und Blechbläser, Klavier und Schlagzeug, (1986), 12’, Leduc * Un sourire für Orchester (1989) * Éclairs sur l’Au-delà … für Orchester (1987–1991) * Concert à quatre für Flöte, Oboe, Violoncello, Klavier und Orchester, (1992) unvoll., vollendete Version von Yvonne Loriod-Messiaen, George Benjamin und Heinz Holliger, 27', Leduc. Unveröffentlichte Werke * La Dame de Shalott für Klavier (1917), unveröffentlicht * Deux Ballades de Villon für Gesang und Klavier (1921), unveröffentlicht * La Tristesse d‘un grand ciel blanc für Klavier (1925), unveröffentlicht * Esquisse Modale für Orgel (1927), unveröffentlicht * Fugue en re mineur für Orchester (1928), unveröffentlicht * L‘Hôte Aimable des âmes für Orgel (1928), unveröffentlicht * Le Banquet eucharistique für Orchester (1928), unveröffentlicht * Variations écossaises für Orgel (1928), unveröffentlicht * Simple Chant d‘une âme für Orchester (1930), unveröffentlicht * Le Tomebau resplendissant für Orchester (1931), ? * Fantaisie für Violine und Klavier (1933), unveröffentlicht * Messe für 8 Sopranstimmen und 4 Violinen (1933), unveröffentlicht * Deux monodies en quarts de ton für Ondes Martenot (1938), unveröffentlicht * Fête des belles eaux für sechs Ondes Martenot (1938), unveröffentlicht * Chœurs pour une Jeanne d’Arc für große und kleine Chöre (1941), unveröffentlicht * Musique de scene pour un Œdipe für Ondes Martenot (1942), unveröffentlicht * Timbres-durées (zusammen mit Pierre Henry) für Tonband (1952), unveröffentlicht Literatur (Auswahl) * Siglind Bruhn: Messiaens musikalische Sprache des Glaubens. Theologische Symbolik in den Klavierzyklen "Visions de l’Amen" und "Vingt Regards sur l’Enfant-Jésus". Edition Gorz, Waldkirch 2006. ISBN 978-3-938095-04-1 * Siglind Bruhn: Olivier Messiaen, Troubadour. Liebesverständnis und musikalische Symbolik in "Poèmes pour Mi", "Chants de terre et de ciel", "Trois petites Liturgies de la présence divine", "Harawi", "Turangalîla-Sinfonie" und "Cinq Rechants". Edition Gorz, Waldkirch 2007. ISBN 978-3-938095-07-2 * Siglind Bruhn: Messiaens ‘Summa theologica’. Musikalische Spurensuche mit Thomas von Aquin in "La Transfiguration", "Méditations" und "Saint François d’Assise". Edition Gorz, Waldkirch 2008. ISBN 978-3-938095-09-6 * Peter Hill, Nigel Simeone: Messiaen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: Birgit Irgang. Mainz: Schott, 2007; ISBN 978-3-7957-0591-6 * Theo Hirsbrunner: Olivier Messiaen. Leben und Werk; Laaber: Laaber Verlag, 19992; ISBN 3-89007-139-2 * Heinz-Klaus Metzger, Rainer Riehn (Hrsg.): Olivier Messiaen, Bd. 28; München: Edition Text + Kritik, 1985; ISBN 3-88377-131-7 * Almut Rößler: Beiträge zur geistigen Welt Olivier Messiaens. Mit Original-Texten des Komponisten; Duisburg: Gilles & Francke, 1984; ISBN 3-921104-87-4 * Thomas Daniel Schlee, Dietrich Kämper (Hrsg.): Olivier Messiaen: La Cité céleste – Das himmlische Jerusalem. Über Leben und Werk des französischen Komponisten; Köln: Wienand, 1998; ISBN 3-87909-585-X * Willi Vogl: Tradition und Transformation - Historische Fundstücke in der Musik Oliver Messiaens in: "Das Licht des Himmels und der Brunnen der Geschichte - Festschrift Volker Bräutigam" Hrsg.: Franziska Seils und Michael F. Runowski; ortus Musikverlag; Beeskow, 2004; ISBN 3-937788-00-X Filme Olivier Messiaen – La liturgie de cristale, Regie: Olivier Mille, Frankreich 2007 Weblinks * * Literatur über Olivier Messiaen in der Bibliographie des Musikschrifttums * * The Olivier Messiaen Centenary (2008) web page ( French/english) * Boston University Messiaen Project (englisch) * The Olivier Messiaen page (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Französischer Komponist Kategorie:Komponist (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Komponist (Kirchenmusik) Kategorie:Klassischer Organist Kategorie:Orgelimprovisator (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Komponist (Oper) Kategorie:Libretto Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (CNSMD Paris) Kategorie:Ornithologe Kategorie:Kyoto-Preisträger Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes Kategorie:Träger des belgischen Kronenordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordre des Arts et des Lettres (Komtur) Kategorie:Mitglied der Ehrenlegion (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des französischen Nationalverdienstordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Geboren 1908 Kategorie:Gestorben 1992 Kategorie:Mann da:Olivier Messiaen en:Olivier Messiaen es:Olivier Messiaen it:Olivier Messiaen ja:オリヴィエ・メシアン ru:Мессиан, Оливье zh-min-nan:Olivier Messiaen }}